Dawn Skydrive
Dawn Skydrive is a professor in the School of Mages and the Advisor for the Second class students. She is responsible for teaching intermediate-level magic in addition to the basics of magic combat. Along with Dreyfus and Leonardo, she is one of the Three Masters. Appearance Dawn has long, bright orange wavy hair that she keeps in a ponytail, and bright green eyes brimming with confidence. Her outfit consists of green chain mail top, green and black gloves/boots, black leather pants, a single feathered earring, and a wild hunter's hat. 15 years before the events of the series, her look imitated that of a tomboy's. Her hair was short and straight and her outfit consisted of a green baseball jacket, rolled up old denim jeans, unmatching socks, and a rock chain armlet on her wrist. Her look was inspired by Jim Stark from Rebel Without a Cause. Personality Dawn is a strong-willed woman who isn't afraid to speak her mind. Though she often likes to tease others, mostly Leonardo, she cares deeply about her comrades and her students. Background Dawn spent a great deal of her childhood resenting her parents for being weak-minded and unable to stand up for their own daughter. 15 years before the events of the series, she enrolled into the School of Mages as a means to escape and never see her parents again. Because of her childhood, Dawn developed a personality filled with pent-up frustration and negativity, which made it difficult for her to make friends or acquaintances. She easily snapped at others for little to no reason and many avoided her. One day during class, she sits next to Leonardo. His unusually stuffy outfit bothers Dawn and prompts her to bully Leonardo. Dreyfus intervenes and Dawn, frustrated, ditches class. Dreyfus finds Dawn sulking in the halls and confronts her, telling her nothing good would come if she continues to push others away. When Dawn finds out that Jerald is looking for three apprentices to teach and travel the world with, she immediately confronts Jerald and rudely asks to be his apprentice. Jerald blatantly rejects Dawn, harshly criticizing her constant means of escape. She has the sudden realization she is no better than her own weak-minded parents. She finds Leonardo being bullied by students. Frustrated by seeing Leonardo doing nothing, she yells at him to stand up for himself which prompts him to cast magic to push the bullies away. Jerald sees this and brings Leonardo to his office, but Dawn feels guilt that she instigated him to cast magic. She waits outside Jerald's classroom and when Leonardo walks out, she apologizes for bullying him and takes responsibility for what happened. Jerald is impressed with her realization and agrees to make Dawn one of his apprentices. Story Dawn is first shown observing the new third class students with Matt, Xander, and Leonardo. When Matt reminds the students about the new curfew, she clarifies to Xander that 'that incident' prompted Jerald to create the new curfew, referring to Dreyfus' attack the night prior. In her first session with the new third class students, she tests their teamwork ability by having magical dummies ambush them. Dawn intervenes after the students had defeated all of the dummies and before Tracey gets injured. While Dawn goes around helping students cast their magic, Tracey asks Dawn what the actual casting process is. Dawn reminds Tracey to think harder about her reason and keep trying. When Dreyfus wakes up, Dawn, with Jerald, Leonardo and Xander, gather in the medical wing to discuss Dreyfus' attack. With no leads, everyone departs and Dawn wishes Dreyfus to get better. Abilities Dawn specializes in supportive magic, greatly enhancing her's and others' physical and magical abilities temporarily. She also excels in durability and physical combat, using magic on the side. Even though Dawn is most likely to win in a one-on-one fight, she struggles in casting wide-ranged magic. Relationships Jerald Jabez Dawn looks up to Jerald as if he is her own father. During her time as one of the Three Masters, Jerald taught Dawn many advanced magic spells and techniques. Once Jerald became Headmaster of the School of Mages, he invited Dawn to be a professor, to which she willingly agrees to. Leonardo Stormhelm During their first encounter, Dawn looked down on Leonardo and was disgusted by him, because he never spoke to others. Leonardo quickly became Dawn's target for her to bully. After Dawn told Leonardo to stand up for himself, Dawn respected Leonardo more and has since been interested in his growth. Though Dawn had excelled within her class, Leonardo quickly surpassed her level and Dawn has considered him her main rival. Dreyfus Bertrand Dawn initially disliked Dreyfus because of how righteous he was. She felt as if he was policing her, and it felt as though the School was a bother. During their time as the Three Masters, Dawn still didn't like Dreyfus but learned to deal with him. She never teased him as much as she teased Leonardo, because Dreyfus always talked back to her. Xander Fullbright Dawn acts as a senior classmate to Xander, because of his lack of experience of being a professor. She decides to guide him rather than to lightly bully him, because she sympathizes with his fragile confidence and genuinely wishes for him to grow. Trivia * The name "Dawn Skydrive" was created by Miya. * Dawn's favorite color is green.